Hokulea
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Seifer se demande ce qu'est "le bonheur." Ce sera Zell qui apportera la réponse à sa question.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.**

_Hokulea_

Par une belle nuit étoilée en dehors de Garden.

_* Hey. Seifer... Es-tu heureux ? *_

Almasy se réveilla... ce n'était qu'un rêve, il était toujours dans sa chambre à l'académie.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes ? »

La jeune fille de ses rêves... elle semblait se préoccuper de son bien-être mais lui, il ne la comprenait pas.

_* Depuis que j'étais enfant, j'ai été élevé au sein de la forteresse de Garden. *_

Le blond sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans une pièce où apparemment, il y avait déjà du monde.

« Tu nous déranges. »

Le jeune homme qui venait d'interpeller Seifer se rendit compte de son erreur.

« Oh ! Bonjour. Chef !

- Bonjour.

- Hey. Quoi ? C'est juste vous les gars ? Je vous dérange ? Ce n'est pas votre chambre privée. »

Le jeune homme ne tint pas compte de sa remarque.

« Raiji est là aussi. »

_* La vie ici est parfois étouffante. Bien que je m'entraine pour devenir plus fort. Les jours passent comme dans un vague rêve. *_

Le blond alla aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche. Une fois arrivé, quelqu'un lui parla mais il ne dit pas un mot durant son intrusion dans la pièce.

« Huh ? Seifer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est déjà la fin des cours ? Tu es venu prendre une douche ? Assures-tu d'utiliser une serviette ! »

Une fois déshabillé, il entra sous la douche et laissa l'eau s'écouler sur son corps.

« Utilise une serviette ! Je t'en laisse une là !

- Hm. »

Le blond ferma les yeux pour tranquillement profiter de cette eau chaude qui se déversait sur lui et en même temps...

_* Suis-je heureux ? Ou ne le suis-je pas ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur de telles choses. *_

Pendant ce temps dans la maison de Zell, à l'extérieur du centre d'entraînement :

« Oh ? Tu t'en vas déjà, Zell ? Tu as été là toute la journée. Pourquoi ne pas rester cette nuit ? »

La mère du jeune aurait vraiment aimé que son fils reste plus longtemps avec elle, malheureusement, il avait des obligations.

« J'aurais des ennuis si je reste plus longtemps que mon jour de congé me le permet. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine.

- Vraiment ? »

_* Est-ce la façon dont il est avec les garçons? Ils ont des choses plus importantes que leurs parents. Ça rend une mère plutôt seul. *_

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Dincht fut dehors, sa mère lui dit au revoir et il en fit autant.

« Bonne nuit ! Fais attention à toi !

- Bonne nuit. »

Par la suite, il marcha tranquillement pour rejoindre le camp d'entraînement, il se permit même un bâillement quand soudain !

SCREEE !

« Seifer ? Dit le blond avec étonnement en voyant son ami devant lui avec sa moto.

- Hey.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu rentres maintenant ?

- Huh ? Ouais, mais... »

Ce que Zell n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que Seifer venait justement de sa chambre...

« Est-ce que tu veux regarder les étoiles ? Affirma Seifer sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Étoiles ? »

Dincht était embarrassé de la demande qui paraissait être comme un rendez-vous. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était s'était retrouvé sur la moto de son ami qui démarra en trombe.

VROOOM !

Zell fut littéralement figé de surprise par la vitesse que celle-ci montra mais ils partirent ensemble, jusqu'au point d'observation où ils pourront contempler les étoiles.

WHOOOOSH !

« Le vent n'est-il pas un peu fort ?

- Silence ! Tais-toi ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient finalement arrivés à destination, non pas sans mal pour certains...

« … Mon cul me fait mal ! Ais plus de considération pour la personne qui monte à l'arrière. »

Un horizon tapissé d'étoiles à perte de vue. Ce n'est pas comme les feux d'artifices où il y a différentes couleurs qui explosent dans le ciel dans un mélange harmonieux. Il ne s'agit pas non plus de la neige. Des milliers de flocons s'écoulant autour de nous. Chacun d'entre eux est unique et irremplaçable. Non, ce ciel étoilé avait une toute autre valeur que ces choses-là. Des lueurs innombrables éparpillées sous une noirceur nocturne qui n'ajoute que davantage de charme à ce tableau. La lumière de la vie qui brille en chacun de nous n'est autre qu'un reflet de ce spectacle magnifique.

_* Y a t-il beaucoup d'étoiles brillant aussi bas à notre époque ? *_

Almasy était perdu dans ses pensées, sauf que Zell mit fin à toutes ses réflexions en prenant la parole.

« Le temps est si beau aujourd'hui, tu peux les voir très bien ! Il pointa le doigt vers le ciel. Hey, regarde ! Ce n'est pas la Grande Ourse ?

- … Où ?

- Là... celle en forme de casserole. Il se souvint d'autre chose concernant cette étoile. C'est certainement ça. Une partie de la Grande Ourse.

- Oh. Ça... ? … Ouais ? »

On ne peut pas dire que Seifer semblait intéressé par le récit de son camarade. Cependant, Dincht continua son discours sur l'astronomie.

« Alors celle-ci c'est Solaris. Certains l'appellent la Petite Ourse. Elle est en forme de petit chariot après tout. Solaris est la queue de la Grande Ourse. »

- En dépit de ton apparence, tu connais vraiment ce genre de choses. Je suis impressionné.

- C'est mon père qui m'a enseigné ça ! Appelle-moi juste Zell-qui-sait-tout ! »

Dès qu'il prit conscience de ce que Seifer venait de dire, Zell tourna la tête vers son ami, plutôt gêné par la remarque déplacée.

« HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, en dépit des apparences ?

- Où est celle du Taureau ? »

_* Heh ! Heh ! Heh ! *_

« Taureau ? La constellation ? »

POV Seifer

« Les vieilles légendes l'appellent l'étoile du bonheur. C'est ce que ça veut dire. Plutôt solitaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le concerné ne répondit rien à Linoa mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger.

« Hey. Seifer... Es-tu heureux ? »

Fin POV Seifer

« Celle-ci.

- … Laquelle ?

- Juste là. Tu vois ?

- C'est... Arcturus ? »

_* Cette fois-là, je l'avais vu avec Linoa et elle avait une plus faible lueur. C'est... *_

« … Je me rappelle. C'est Hokulea. Déclara Seifer.

- … Hokulea ?

- Le nom qu'ils ont donné à Arcturus dans la constellation du Bouvier est Hokulea. ... Dans les vieilles légendes, cela signifiait l'étoile du bonheur.

- L'étoile du bonheur... »

_* Une telle lueur orange vif... *_

Cette étoile nous donnait l'impression d'être comme la lumière au bout du tunnel. Un espoir de renouveau dans une vie semée d'embûches.

« … Hey, Zell. Es-tu heureux maintenant... ?

- … Huh ? Grosses rougeurs sur le visage de Dincht. Tu es terriblement étrange aujourd'hui... Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Almasy s'assit sur le sol pour poursuivre sa discussion.

« Quand je regardais cette étoile avant, quelqu'un m'a demandé ça. … Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? Je ne comprends pas très bien. »

_* Ce que tout le monde veut. La vraie nature de ce qui est inconnu. Que diable est-ce ? * _

« … »

Dincht s'assit également avant de répondre à la question de son compagnon.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi à ça, moi non plus. Que serait-ce... comme la famille... avoir quelqu'un qui t'accepte sans réserves comme tu es. C'est le bonheur... »

Les paroles de Zell amenèrent Seifer à réfléchir sur la définition du « bonheur. »

_* Le bonheur c'est d'avoir son propre cœur satisfait. *_

« Je vois. Tu crois vraiment cela ?

- … C'est exact. Affirma Zell sans le moindre doute. »

Le regard des deux hommes se croisa durant plusieurs secondes.

« Sei-... »

Zell n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Almasy venait de l'embrasser. Un doux baiser sous une nuit étoilée. Les cœurs des deux amants ne font plus qu'un lors de contact entre leurs lèvres. Tout ceci se déroulant dans un cadre idyllique pour ce couple auquel l'amour n'allait pas tarder à s'exprimer de la plus belle des manières.

_* Il prend forme au sein de chaque personne. *_

Leur baiser se poursuivit tandis que Zell se retrouva sur le dos, par terre. Le visage des deux hommes s'était écarté, leur laissant le temps d'afficher un sourire.

_* Ce que l'on cherche est différent pour chacun. __*_

« Huh ? »

Dincht était tout rouge après avoir été embrassé d'une façon aussi romantique. Seulement, Seifer n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter à un simple baiser. Il parcourra le cou de son amant de ses lèvres.

« Hey- Huh ? Seifer ? »

Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de retomber dans leur schéma habituel...

« Att-attends ! Dans un endroit comme ça ? »

Almasy s'imprégna de l'odeur des cheveux de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas encore fini sa petite excursion mais il répondit quand même à Zell.

« C'est bien de temps en temps, non ? Ce genre de choses.

- Idiot... ! Comment ça c'est bien ? Hey ! Lâches-moi ! »

Il avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait jamais à résister aux caresses de Seifer.

« Personne ne viendra ici. »

Quand il remonta son maillot afin de lécher son torse, Dincht ne parvint plus à vouloir le repousser.

« Nh... c'est pas le... problème... »

Un peu plus tard, les deux amants étaient désormais complètement dévêtus. Seifer parcourait le corps de Zell de ses lèvres tandis que lui avait ses bras autours des épaules musclées de son amant.

« … Tu... Ne sois pas autant excité n'importe où. »

Il était rouge d'embarras en déclarant cela, toutefois Seifer s'excusa quand même d'avoir céder à ses pulsions alors qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine nature.

« Heh heh heh, désolé, désolé.

- Oh peu importe, tu es vraiment le pire type qui existe ! … »

_* En fait, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas que tu étais le pire dès le début... *_

Zell observa de nouveau ce cadre rempli d'étoiles.

« L'étoile du bonheur... pas vrai ? Je... … ne crois pas que les étoiles signifient quoi que ce soit. Je pense juste à elles comme étant des objets brûlants dans le ciel. Il leva la main en direction des étoiles. Mais quand tu te mets dans cette position, elles semblent un peu différente. … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Almasy avait écouté les paroles de son bien-aimé avec beaucoup d'attention. Il lui caressa le menton avant de dire :

« Non, ce n'est rien. »

_* Seifer... Es-tu heureux ? *_

_* Sachant ce que cela signifie, la lueur se reflète doucement dans ses yeux. *_

Seifer et Zell joignirent l'une de leur main ensemble.

_* Je suis heureux à tout moment... ... avec seulement ce qui est dans cette main. N'est-ce pas, Linoa ? *_

Almasy contempla son compagnon avec un regard plein d'amour dont la sincérité n'était pas à mettre en doute. D'ailleurs Dincht ne tarda pas à lui envoyer le même regard avant que Seifer ne passe la main sur son cou pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

_* Quand je concentre mon regard intensément, Hokulea apparaît en toi... *_

Et oui, le bonheur... Il n'est pas toujours où on le croit, mais quand il est là, personne ne veut le voir disparaître.


End file.
